Come home with me
by WolfWater
Summary: when Yuki kicks Shuichi out, what does Shuichi do? Will he find new love? Leaving Yuki out of the picture?
1. Run

1 If only he could tell me that he loved me. If only think weren't so different. Eiri Yuki. The novelist. Every girl loves him for his looks, talent, and the way he's so mysterious. But if only they would know what a heartbreaker he could be. To leave you crying in the rain. He wouldn't care, that's why I'm sitting at the corner of a street, waiting. Waiting for someone who would just bring me somewhere far away.. Forever..

It was dark. Only a few cars passed by. I looked at my watch. 1:30 A.M. Yuki kicked me out five hours ago and usually I come back by now. Maybe he's worried about me. No, I doubt that. I doubt he even cares where I am. Maybe I should go to Hiro's. Sleep at his house for a night. No, I don't want to bother Hiro. There's my parents, but I don't want to bother them either.

Sprinkles of rain fell upon me. I better find somewhere to go, before it starts to actually rain. Few drops of rain fell, as I looked up to the dark blank sky. Maybe it just isn't meant for me and Yuki. I want to know what you think of me, Yuki. I care for you more than anything in the world.

Rain pored down hard.

Why is it Yuki that every day you make me cry, make me upset, but I still love you. I would do anything so I could be with you. Thoughts always rushing through my head. There's never a time when I'm not thinking of you.

My hair was soaked, and so was my clothes, but I didn't care. I got up, stepping under a tree. This would do for now. I rubbed my arms, keeping from freezing.

There's nothing that gets me to sleep at night, just listening to myself breathe. Just to wish you could be there me. My heart beats so fast when I'm with you. I just wish to love you and you not mind. I've never been in so much love with someone. Never seen anybody so beautiful and talented. And at times, you can take so much pain away in my heart.

I looked over to the park. I walked over into the grass, then started to spin around. Spreading my arms out and singing. Singing words that first came to my mind. I closed my eyes. And started to cry. But kept on singing and spinning. Just me and the rain. Why did it feel like all the heavy pain was being released? I felt so free.

I fell to the ground from being so dizzy. I laid on my back, looking up at the night sky. It felt so good to be by myself for once. I felt alive again. But every time I think of him, I can just die again. You're the only love I have ever known. Please don't bring me down.

"Please" I whispered.

Just don't think of him, just be happy.

I got up, laughed, cried, and screamed. All these emotions filling up inside of me at once. Just wanting to run, run, run. Nothing can stop me now. I started to spin again, spinning faster and faster. I stopped.

_Loving you is a nightmare._

_I hate you._

_Your ruining my life._

_Stop killing me inside. _

_I love you._

_Stop._

_Stop!_

_Stop ruining my life this way!_

_Get away from me!_

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

I ran. Ran as fast as I could. Crying harder. This is my nightmare. All the things you've said.

_Faster._

_Faster._

_Just keep running._

My legs because weak. Arms swinging back and forth beside my sweating wet body. I stopped at a swing and sat on it. Pumping my legs back and forth, moving higher and higher into the air. My breaths came harder. The wing blowing through my hair. I'll never go back to him. I shot my eyes back open and jumped off the swing, landing in the muddy grass, sliding a few feet. Laying there seemed so peaceful. Listening to the rain pour down. My body hurt. My legs, arms, head, heart. I got back up, ignoring the pain.

_Never going back to you._

_I'll never go back._

"Shuichi"

My eyes became wide, knowing who's voice it was.

I turned around, and there was Yuki.

"Come home Shuichi" He said.

_Never go back._

_Run._

* * *

Wee! Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up soon. (Hopefully) 


	2. Getting away from you

1I stared at him blankly. What should I do? I was facing the one I loved the most, the one I hated the most, the one who was tearing my heart apart.

_Remember all the times he hurt your fragile heart._

_Don't go back._

_Run._

I started to cry again. It was so confusing, to face that special person, the person who I truly love.

_But if you truly love him, why didn't you wait for him to come out of his house? To cling onto him , to tell him that your sorry._

There he was, looking at me with those beautiful golden eyes. Telling me to come home. But why? So he can kick me out again?

_That's why, just run away. That's why you came here, right?_

But he is waiting in the rain for me, holding out his hand, telling me it's okay to be in his life again, if he didn't love me, why would he be here?

_Your wrong, to him, your just another person he likes to screw with._

"No." I said looking down, clenching my fist. I can't go back to him. It wouldn't feel right.

He stared at me. Just so emotionless, not even know what's going through his mind.

Just stop looking at me.

Go away. You don't really want me, you don't. No one does, no one likes me, I'm just another teenager with a screwed life that I can't fix.

"Shuichi," Yuki said his voice getting angry, but I could tell that his voice had a shot of panic through it. "Come home.

I clenched my teeth, also getting angry. "No! All I am to you is a sex toy! Isn't it? You never said you loved me! I've always told you I loved you, but you didn't seem to care! You came here at the last minute because I'm finally wanting to leave you! I hate you Yuki! I hate _you_!" I screamed getting all these feelings and words that had been crammed inside of me for so long. I couldn't see what his face expression was, it was too dark, and my eyes were blurry from crying so much.

Now how does it feel now? You were too late Yuki, your time is over. I'm moving on now.

I took a step back. Then another. You left a huge stain on my life, you're a heartbreaker, but, can I ever let you go? Could I ever forget about you? Can I find new love? Someone who will treat me like I should be treated? I started to run from him. Running into the woods, so no one could find me. I could get on a bus and leave him. I can do that. But I would be leaving everybody behind. I don't care. I can write to Hiro from a motel.

Some things in my life will never change, but my life for Yuki will. I'm sorry Yuki, I'm so sorry I'm leaving you now.

I heard a faint cry out for my name, but kept running.

My legs started to get weak. My arms pumping by my side, my throat hurting like someone kept on sticking needles through them over and over again. I can't stop now. Not now.

I ran for a few more minutes until I tripped over a root and fell roughly to the ground. My whole body hurt, I needed to sleep. I closed my eyes forgetting about the pain for awhile. I couldn't go to sleep yet, wait until the bus Shuichi, you can make it.

I opened my eyes and slowly got up. I looked down at myself. Mud and water covered my body. I could fix that. If I slip into Yuki's house while he is still gone, I can get stuff I need.

I found myself out of the woods. I was only two blocks own from Yuki's apartment. I could run the rest of the way there. I ran, forgetting about the pain, making my full attention on the apartment. Crashing through the door to his house, I pulled off my clothes while running to the bedroom and getting new clothes on from the drawer. I grabbed my backpack from the floor, stuffing clean clothes into the pockets. I grabbed paper and a pen so I could write to Hiro, and put new shoes on. Then I was on my way. To start a new world. Without my career, without my family. And without Eiri Yuki.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully you did. I was thinking about what to put in this chapter, and hey, just let the words come out, ya' know? I'm thinking what exactly should happed. But I won't tell you. :P Next chapter hopefully up soon!

Love always,

wolfwater


	3. Thoughts and Feelings for you, Shuichi

I looked up to the sky. The rain poring down on me. What went wrong? What made him run away like that? I held out my hand. Rain drops lightly dropping onto my cold skin. I should have known that he would run away. But why didn't I show him that I loved him? Like I really do? I loved him so much that I continued being myself, not showing him my feelings. Shutting him out in the cold. I showed him so much cruelty.

My eyes started to sting. I couldn't cry. He can't make me miss him that much. Not now. I can't give up on him yet. He was so precious to me.

I held my hand over my face.

You will find him. Don't worry.

I walked myself back home. Looking at the door to my apartment to find it open.

He was here. He came back. My heart jumped. Maybe he came back.

I walked into my apartment.

So my thought wasn't true. It was empty. He wasn't sitting on the couch. Ready to pounce on me and wrap his fragile arms around my neck, with that smile on. Saying he was so glad to see me, so glad to be with me. Glad to know me. Welcoming into the world of his, where everything was perfect in his beautiful eyes. His pink hair falling infront of his eyes. As he flipped his hair to the side so he could see me. To be with me.

But I would push him away, call him names before leaving to my room. And he would stand there. Tears in his eyes, then chase after me, telling me he was sorry for whatever he did. I wouldn't answer him. I would ignore him. I was so blind then. I didn't know how much I was tearing him up inside. I didn't know..

I put him through the pain that I went through.

You were so tender, so fragile. Like if I just tapped your heart, it would break in a thousand pieces of glass.

I put my back against the wall, sliding down until I hit the floor.

I wish I could take this whole day back. In the morning, when he woke up, I would just bring him into my arms, hold him tightly onto me. Whisper into his ear on how much I adored him. To tell him my feelings. Take him out to eat, anything to just have him stay with me, even if it would only be for one more night, it would be worth it.

But now, you broke my heart down. If you do leave me for good, Shuichi, I will never look at anyone the same way again, never love again. Not let one single person who will try to love me in my apartment. I would watch your concerts on tape, look out for you on the streets, but I wouldn't be able to stop you. If I saw you, I would know you wanted to live your life that way. Away from me. Not even wanting to remember all the things that I put you through, and I wouldn't even have a second thought on what I did.

And now, it's my turn to have my heart broken. To feel as if nothing could ever go right again.

I stared at the wall. Nothing in my world can ever go right again. Never.

I crawled into bed. Tucking myself deep into the blankets until I found a comfortable spot. I looked over to the side of me, like I should see Shuichi there. Smiling at me, telling me he loved me so much. I closed my eyes. Listening to the rain dance around, hitting my window. It was almost like a soothing sound that you could fall asleep to.

I opened my eyes again. I need to find him. I stumbled out of bed, quickly pulling on clothes and walking out of the door, into the night, to find my lover that I needed to get back.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter... i've been busy. But i hoped you liked it some what. I'm trying. 


	4. Falling in love with someone new

1I walked through the rain, watching the headlights of cars go by, jumping as each black car that looked like Yuki's passed me. I was afraid he would find me. Making me come home, then, I would be stuck back into his world, instead of mine.

I checked my back pocket to see how much money I had. I stared down at the few dollars then stuffed it back into my pocket. Twenty dollars isn't that much. I'll need to get some kind of job. I checked my watch, seeing that no food markets could be open at 3:00 in the morning. A yawn escaped my mouth, as I suddenly became tired. I need some place to sleep for the night. I took a deep breath, as I yawned again. I kept my eyes on the ground watching the rain pelt against the sidewalk. I closed my eyes for a minute, just listening to the rain, before running into someone.

"Oh!" I gasped, my eyes shooting open. I looked up to see a man with dusty brown hair, green shining eyes, staring down at me. He looked around the age of twenty or so.

"I'm so sorry, I guess I wasn't paying any attention at all to where I was going, I'm terribly sorry!" I said taking a bow in apology. He was carrying an umbrella, as little rain was blocked from the already soaked Shuichi. I took a step back, and out of his space.

He smiled at me, tilting his head to the side. "It's quite all right, really. I guess I had no clue where I was going either, its really not your fault, its mine." He said also bowing slightly.

I stared at him blankly. Why was he apologizing to me? I'm the one who ran into him.

Red crossed my face.

No, I can't think he's cute? Can I? I mean, he is..but what about Yuki? No. I'm not with Yuki any more, I can think this way now.

"But really, I was thinking about something, and..I had my eyes closed. So really, it's my fault." I said.

"I think this can go on all day, can't it?" He said giving me a bright smile. He held out his hand. "My name is Asahikage. What might yours be?" I took his hand, and shook it. " I-I'm Shuichi."

"Ah, Shuichi, what a wonderful name. What would you be doing on a night like this Shuichi?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Oh-well. You see. I- I kinda ran away. But not from my parents... my boyfriend made me upset again, so I decided to leave him..." I said bringing my eyes over to a brick wall.

"Oh I see." he said frowning. "How tragic that must have been. Did you like him a lot?"

"Yeah...I did. I did a lot." I said softly looking back down at the ground. Why was I acting like this? I thought I was over him. But..it seems like this part in my heart still needs him.

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry to hear." He said giving me a small pat on the shoulder. "Oh! That means you have no where to stay? Am I correct?" He asked, his face becoming happy again.

"Yes.." I said looking up at him.

"Why don't you stay at my place for awhile until you can get your own place?"

"Well I really couldn't, I mean, I would just be too much room and too much worries for you." I told him waving my hands around.

"Nonsense. I would love you there." He said giving another cute smile.

I thought about it. He could just help me out a little. Maybe until I can find my own place.

_Just do it._

_He won't harm you._

_Trust me._

"Well...I guess...but if im any trouble at all, just tell me and I can leave right away."

"Of course." He said putting the umbrella above my head and pushed me forward lightly towards his house.

He took a key from his back pocket, unlocking the door and opening it letting me go in first. I took my soaked shoes and socks off at the wooden down step in the house, then stepped up onto the warm white carpet. "Your house looks so nice.." I said flipping my pink hair out of my eyes getting a better look at the bright chandler that hung from the ceiling.

"I'm pretty proud of my home," Asahikage said hanging his coat on the coat hanger. "Let me take you to your room where you can sleep." He said motioning me to follow him to the hallway. I followed him as he brought me back a few rooms stopping at the end of the hallway, as he pushed the last door open. "Your room will be right here."

My eyes sparkled as I looked at the room. It had a king size bed with red silky bedding. A t.v. sitting in the corner, a big dresser next to the bed and an another chandler that hung from the ceiling. "This is wonderful." I said as I couldn't help but smile.

"I hoped you liked it. I guess I hoped right. Oh, that door there," He said pointing to the door on the other side of the room, "Is the bathroom. You can take your shower there. Well, if you need anything, I'll be the door right across from you. Cheerio." He said shutting the door behind him.

"Wow. This is so cool." I whispered to myself. I stared back at the door picturing Asahikage there. He was so nice, and handsome. I wonder if he has a girlfriend. I shouldn't think that way, I don't even know him.

I shook my head and headed to the bathroom, getting undressed and turning on the shower. The warm water stung against my cold skin. I closed my eyes, relaxing in the warm water. But maybe there is a chance with him. Even if I don't know him at all, it seems like we have known each other for such a long time. Just how he looks, the way his hand is so delicate to me. I opened my eyes, taking the body scrubber and soap, lathering my body. I washed my hair, rinsed it, then stepped out of the shower, taking a towel and rapping it around my slim waist. I walked into the other room, slipping into some clean boxers, turning off the light, then found myself to the bed, slipping into the blankets. I looked over to the side of me, wishing that Yuki was there with me. But some things you just need to let go. I touched my cheek, as tears ran down my face.

I'm sorry for running away from you, Yuki.


	5. The kisses and the scars

1I opened my eyes, looking at the sunlight that came through the window. So last night really wasn't a dream, I did run away from Yuki, and ran into Asahikage.

I closed my eyes tight. I was such a fool for leaving Yuki behind. Why?

_Remember._

_He hurt you._

I opened my eyes slightly, staying in bed for the next 15 minutes, shifting my thoughts to everything that was going on in my life. There was a knock on the door, then Asahikage came in, with that smile on his face. "Good morning Shuichi!" He chirped.

A few days had gone by, and little by little, I was forgetting about Yuki. Time by time, something would remind me of him, like the laptop that sits on Asahikage's table, it would be on the corner, while I ate breakfast as Asahikage would babble on about things that I didn't even listen to when I was thinking of him. And somehow, I was really enjoying being with Asahikage, going to the park, as we would just talk about things, and he excepted me for who I was, he never called me names, never made me cry. He was setting a part in my heart for him, and hopefully, I was doing the same.

"Hey Shuichi!" Asahikage shrieked from the other room like a small child who just got something exciting. I jumped up from my bed, putting down the first letter I was sending to Hiro for the first time since I left.

I ran into the other room, where Asahikage slept, and stopped, staring at him. He was sitting on his bed pointing at the T.V., which switched scenes to Hiro.

"Bad Luck's, Shuichi Shindou is still missing, with no sign of him at all..." The reporter said into the camera.

"I had no idea you were in a band! Why didn't you tell me?" He asked giving me a pout and crossing his arms.

"Well...I don't know...I guess, well..." I said trying to put it in words.

"Oh well never mind. I just thought that was really cool." He said turning off the T.V. and standing up to stretch. "Hey! How about we go out for lunch? I'm starving!" Asahikage asked walking up to me and giving me a light punch on the shoulder.

"That would be great!" I said cheerfully. Jumping up and down, pushing my pink hair out of my eyes.

"Wonderful." He said clasping his hands together.

He stared at me for a second, becoming serious now. "Hey Shuichi..."

"Yeah?"

My heart jumped.

"You have something on your face."

"Really? Where" I asked putting my hand on my cheek.

"Its by your mouth."

"Oh." I started to scratch at the corners at my mouth, trying to get whatever was on, off.

"Here, I got it." He said bringing his hand to my face.

I blushed. His hands were so soft...

He leaned down, looking at me straight in the eyes. I squirmed a bit, he pulled his other hand and placed it on the back of my head, then kissed me. I closed my eyes, letting him explore a bit. Everything seemed different, I forgot about everything, just knowing that I was here, and so was he. So he did have feelings for me.

He stopped, pulling back from me, looking the other way.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. If you want, you can leave." He said looking down at his feet.

I smiled. Then took his hand.

"So can we get lunch now?"

Asahikage stared at me, then laced his finger through mine. "I would love to."

We didn't talk for the whole way there, I could tell out of the corner of my eye, that he would take quick glances at me. We arrived at a coffee shop, as we stepped inside. "Why don't you go find a seat somewhere, while I get us something to eat, okay?" He said looking up at the menu. I nodded and picked a table by the window. I sat down, looking at a fake rose in a vase that sat in the middle of the table. I looked over at Asahiakge, who waited for the order. I brought my eyes back to the window again.

"So you finally showed your face again." Someone said taking a seat on the opposite side of me. I turned my head, staring at the novelist who stared back at me. My stomach twisted, looking into his golden eyes, memories shooting back into my head like bullets. I opened my mouth, but had nothing to say. "Do we have a problem here?" Asahikage asked taking a seat next to me, putting down two sandwiches on the table.

Yuki stared at him, then at me. Asahikage smiled, then turned to me. "Do you know him?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Shuichi, why don't you go get us some drinks?" Asahikage asked sliding from out of the booth and giving me five dollars. I got up, heading over to the cashier.

"Now." He said getting back into the booth. "You must be Yuki."

"That would be me, why?" Yuki asked coldly.

"Shuichi has told me about you. I find it very rude to treat him like that. Don't you think?"

Yuki looked out the window. "Why do you care?"

"Because I care for Shuichi." He said looking softly at him. "And I bet you did too."

"He was nothing to me."

"Oh. What a shame, such a cute boy, don't you think?" Asahikage said looking over at Shuichi who was trying not to spill the two sodas that he filled up too high.

Yuki looked over to Shuichi. "And I think that you only care, because he will make a good fuck toy to you." Yuki snapped getting up and leaving towards the door. He passed by Shuichi. Whispering, "If anything goes wrong with him, come home to me, I will always love you."


	6. I need you

1"Yuki..." I whispered bringing my hair over my eyes to hide away the shining tears that filled my purple orbs. I only heard the last words he told me as he passed me. The words playing over and over in my head, like a record that didn't work.

_I will always love you._

He loves me. Bringing so much heavy wait to my heart again, just to know that he loves me. I should have known, never to fall for someone else. I should have known that it was hard for him to express himself. Why was I so blind on to see that? But I knew that._ I knew._ But I can't go back to him. I love someone else. Don't I? Then why do I still have feelings for Yuki? To see him, to know how much joy he gave me, when he excepted me. But I didn't see that. I didn't notice him staring at me, smiling, telling himself over and over again that me loved me. I know I can't hide from myself that I love him. Everyone knows that I can't hide it.

I watched him walk out of the coffee shop, his perfect shape walking out into the sunlight, his golden hair shining. He didn't look back at me. Of course he wouldn't, he wouldn't give into me so easily like that. I turned my head over to Asahikage, he was looking at me, his green eyes locked on mine. No, I didn't want this. I didn't want him. I love Yuki, not him. Never him. I know Yuki has always been mean to me, yelling at me, calling me names, making me cry. But there's always something about him that I love about him that I haven't found yet.

Asahikage opened his mouth, and started talking to me. But I wasn't listening, I had something on my mind. And I didn't want to include him in it.

"Lets go home." He said finally as I tuned into what he was saying.

We walked home in silence, as he took a sip of his soda now and then. That made me annoyed. He opened the door to his house, I walk to my room and close the door, sitting down on my bed, staring down at me feet, playing the day all over again in my mind. He knocked on the door, then came in, sitting down next to me. That also made me annoyed. Coming in without asking.

"You doing okay?" He asks putting a hand on my leg. I wish he would stop touching me all the time.

I nod, turning my head so I wouldn't look at him.

He grabbed my face, pulling it towards his. Anger swimming in his eyes. "Don't you ever fucking turn your head away from me!" He yelled grabbing my arm and throwing me to the ground. I stared at him in disbelief. He walked over to me, kicking me hard in the stomach. "I'm sorry.." I wheezed curling up in a ball. He got down on his knees next to me, whispering in my ear. "Big strong Yuki isn't here to save you, isn't that right? He's not here because I have you now."

I closed my eyes tight. Just go away.

Asahikage grabbed my wrists, squeezing them until there was bruises forming. "Look at me!" He hissed slapping me across the face and grabbing my hair, pulling me up to him. He gave me a rough kiss, trailing down my neck, nibbling on my collar bone. I tried to squirm away, but he pulled me closer, as I whimpered.. "Shhh..." He said in my ear.

He dug his hands into my back and I yelled in pain, pushing him away and going into the corner of the room.

"You don't have to play hard to get, Shuichi." He chuckled getting up and crossing the room to where I was. He crawled on top of me, playing with my hair and licking my cheeks.

I started to cry. I didn't want this. I didn't...

I tried pushing away him again, but he punched me across the face, making my face snap to the side. My body hurt so bad, why was he doing this to me?

"Now, don't be scared..." He said lifting my shirt up. "No! Stop it!" I screamed, pushing him as hard as I could. He stumbled to the floor, glaring at me. He got up, his teeth clenched, then started kicking me. Harder every time he took a kick. "You will listen to me!" He hissed. Asahikage stopped, walking out of the room and into his room. I laid on the ground, breathing hard. Crying harder each time pain shot through my body.

I slowly got up, stumbling out of the room and out of the house, waiting at the corner of the block to get a taxi. One finally came, as I put my hand up in the air, waving it gently around as it stopped next to me. I got in the back seat staring at the taxi driver.

"Take me to Cedar Street."

He nodded and got onto the road. The taxi driver looked at me then looked back at the road.

"You in a gang?" He asked.

"What?"

"You seem beat up."

"O-oh. Yeah."

"Need to go see a doctor?"

"No. I'll be fine."

He shrugged, taking a turn, speeding up. He stopped at Cedar Street, as I gave him the money I owed him, stepping out of the car. I shut the door, using fences to support my balance until I got to Yuki's apartment. I knocked on the door, leaning up against the wall waiting for him to answer. There was a pause, then the blonde novelist answered the door.

"Yuki.." I said lifting up his head. "I need you."


	7. I'm not scared anymore

1 Please Yuki, let me in. I really need you right now.

"Sure." he mumbled taking hold of my arm gently and leading me over to the couch. Beer cans scattered across the room, spilled across the floor, cigarettes lying there, untouched.

I can picture Yuki being upset, throwing beer at the wall, throwing his cigarettes down harshly. Just because of me...

"I didn't know any company was going to be over." Yuki said helping me sit down on the couch. "So that guy who was all happy joy did this to you?"

He sat down next to me, bringing his hand through his blonde hair and sighing.

"Yeah." I whispered turning my gaze from the floor to the novelist.

"It seems like he hit you hard, did he do anything besides that?"

"No.."

He looked at me, his golden eyes showing at touch of worried thoughts. I leaned my head on his broad shoulder. I have always felt so safe leaning against him. Thinking that if I stayed this way, nothing would steal him away from me, while I would tell him about my day, as he would nod and agree with me while looking at the wall. It felt as if I was taken away in my own world, just him and me, sweeping me into a river of thoughts leading me to think about all the times I had with Yuki, I would smile and jump on him. Telling him I loved him.

"I don't even know why he got so mad at me." I said bringing my thoughts back to the real world. "All I did was turn my head away from him. Then he grabbed me, and started to beat me. I think it was because he knew I still love you."

I wrapped my frail bruised arms around Yuki's waist, twisting my myself over onto his lap. The bruises didn't hurt as much anymore, so I knew I would be fine. "Yuki, tell me you love me. I need to hear it again." I mumbled into his chest, bringing in the smell that has always been on him.

There was silence, I could tell he was thinking, he never started to talk when thinking about something serious. But was this a serious matter?

"I love you..." He said slowly.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yeah, I do."

I started to cry. Just to know that how much I tried to make him happy, or make him impressed by my singing, that it was already there. To come home to him, wanting to be with him for every second I could. I would watch him while singing at my concerts, giving it all that I had, people singing along and screaming. Not once have I ever tried to impress the crowd when Yuki stood in it, but Yuki. I was trying to impress Yuki with all my heart. He would watch me spill my heart out for him, and probably not know it, or ever will.

I wanted to stop crying, to show Yuki that I can be strong, but I can never do it, I would always need him by my side.

A soft hand wiped away my tears, pulling my head gently towards him, bringing me into a kiss. His lips feeling so warm together with mine, his tongue exploring my mouth.

I pulled back, looking strait into his eyes, energy starting to pump through my veins. "I'm sorry that I left you Yuki, I wasn't thinking that I still loved you. I was just mad." I said scratching the back of my head and plastered a sheepish grin onto my face.

He glared at me, with the same eyes that I was looking at when I first met him. Like I didn't know him all over again, not able to predict what he was going to do next. I needed to do something, it was weird seeing him this way.

"Yuki...are you okay? You seem a little pale..." I said bringing my hand up to his forehead, brushing the hair out of his eyes and putting my hand above his eyes. "You don't seem to be running a fever, is something bothering you? Yuki?"

"You scared me when you left me, you know." He said moving his head away from my hand.

"What?"

"When you left me, I got worried I would never get to see you again. I was afraid I wouldn't find someone as perfect as you."

He looked up at the ceiling, leaning against the back on the couch.

"Yuki.."

He never acted this way. He never have opened up to me before. Was I really important to him?

I smiled.

"Yuki, you can be so cute!" I squealed wrapping my arms around his waist and giving him a tight hug. "No matter how much girls want you, or want to marry you, or don't want us together, I won't let them. Your mine. And I won't let you go. Not now, not ever."

I pointed up my index finger waving it around in front of Yuki's face. "Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine."

"Okay." Yuki replied. "I'm yours, and your mine. I get it. You can't shut up now."

I woke up to the lights shining through the window, I rubbed my eyes, swinging my feet over the edge of the bed. I turned my head towards Yuki's side of the bed. His head buried deep in the pillow, snoring lightly. I smiled.

"Everyone says that he looks beautiful when sleeping, but really, all I see is someone who is a bed bug." I giggled to myself, going over to the dresser and pulling on some clothes. I looked over to the clock, I still had 30 minutes till work. I thought I would pay a little visit there to show that I was okay, and there was no need to worry about me. I looked in the mirror that was hanging about the dresser.

Maybe they would think I wouldn't be okay from all the bruises on my face. But really, I was fine.

I pulled on my jacket, and shoes, then heading out the door.

I stopped at the front of the NG building. Thinking of what they will tell me. That I was gone too long and so im kicked out of the band? I walked in slowly, listening to all the phones ring and chattering of people before going down the hall to the recording studio. I stopped at the door, taking a deep breath and opening it.

I looked at Hiro, K, and Suguru, have their back to me, watching the news.

"Yesterday," The news lady was saying. "We got on tape, of what looked like the singer from Bad Luck, Shuichi Shindou, leave a house. Here's the tape."

It switched scenes to me running out of the house, crying. "No way! That is Shuichi!" Hiro said jumping up and moving closer to the screen. "What happened to him? He seems like he got some beating." Suguru replied also standing up. "He is still here..." Hiro whispered touching the screen.

"Um... You guys..." I croaked stepping in and shutting the door. I cleared my throat, stepping in towards the couch. They all turned there heads, staring at me in disbelief.

"Shuichi!" Hiro said jumping over the couch and giving me a tight hug. "Where the hell did you go? We all asked Mr. Yuki, but he just kept saying he didn't know."

"Because he didn't." I said bringing myself apart from Hiro. "I'm sorry everyone, I just needed to get away." I bowed them.

"So who gave you the bruises, Shuichi." K said tilting my head up so he could examine them.

"O-Oh...well...uh..It was someone who I was staying with."

"I see. Where does this person live?" K said taking out his gun.

"You don't need to do that! I'm okay now, and I don't think im ever going to see him again." I said waving my hand around. K sighed, putting away his gun.

"So are you ready to work now?" Suguru asked irritated.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

* * *

So how did you like it? I hope I didn't do such a horrible job at it. Heh. But I am trying. Yes I am. 


End file.
